Small portable electronic devices, such as selective radio receivers, commonly called pagers, require battery operation for portability. To allow battery access and to maintain the battery within a battery receptacle in the pager housing, a battery door is often used. However, because of their small size, prior art battery doors were often misplaced or accidentally removed. Therefore, there is a need for a battery door design that secures the door to the pager while allowing easy access to the battery without increasing the size of the pager.